


[podfic] Faces

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: MP3, Growing Up Together, I feel like if anyone is reading RO fic they know about the death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, the death is very incidental and they sort of get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: This is what Baze learns before Jedha falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928118) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Thank you very much to Stereobone for recording permission!

Title: [Faces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8928118)  
Length: 24:20  
File Size/Type: 46.8 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9u7aage2aai8tre/Faces.mp3)


End file.
